The Secret Love of Moy, well not so secret
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: It's 3rd term Joy and Nina are BFFS and Joy fancies Mick. But when he thinks no one cares and plans to go back to Australia can Joy show him she cares and she needs him to stay in time? Rated T for...Tigers


**Hey, another one by me ;) xx Okay, so one were Joy is nice. Another one dedicated to DMonsterz who took the time to review and add as fav, i lvoe your stories too. I am disabling annon reviews after this if rude comments carry on, i don't mind critisism that actully has a reason. I dont hate joy as you will see soon **

Joy's Pov:

I look around the commen room. We're all back for 3rd term and me and Nina became bestfriends (A/N See, there friends). I felt sorry about being so nasty to her last year. And i realized something with her help over the summer. I never liked Fabian more than a friend, i just needed someone to love.

The person i really loved had a girlfriend, the blonde, the buesty, the barbie. Amber Millington. I realized i was officaly in love and still am in love with the one and only Mick Campball.

Before i went missing he was with the popular princess Amber Millington and when i come back from hiding he's with Mara the mathlete. They just don't match. Don't get me wrong i love Mara to bits but her and Jerome are sole mates as Nina and Fabian are. (A/N I still love my fabina!x)

But at the end of term party everyhing changed Mara had broken up with Mick. And Jara shared their first kiss. See i said they were sole mates. I seen Mick walk out upset however he had gone for a run before i could make it to him but i decided not to follow him and that he needed some space. So i went back into the common room and waited for Nina so i could see her's and Fabian's kiss. Thankyou Miss Millington.

Soon after the party finished we all went to bed. Fabina made up obvs! And the next day we all packed and got our rides to our homes.

Me and Nina had decided to get to know eachover so we decided the first 3 weeks of summer she'd come to mine and the second we flew to America. I had an AMAZING time!

Anyway back to the pressent day. We was all sitting down, Nina and Fabian snuggled up reading an ancient Egypt book. Mara and jerome hugging while talking. Patricia and eddie was snuggled up sharing head phones listening to sick puppies, i dont get what they see in that band. But Peddie is super cute together. I seen Amber and Alfie just talking as usual.

Mick? Well he was just sulking throwing a football up and down. Someone's phone started going of playing we are the champions, it was Micks. He picked up and walked out. After about five minutes of a heated talk he come back in, Shaking his head. "Should i move back to Australia?" He asked after 5 minutes of complete silence. "No!" I spoke up a bit too early. Everyone stared at me. I ran out. I heard light footsteps coming towards me. "Joy are you alright?" A sweet Americans voice, it was Nina. "Yanno Mick's looking for you, this might be your chance."She carried on. I never knew why i hated her so much. She was too nice. "Joy?" We heard a male voice say. Mick come from behind a tree. "Are you okay?" He said. "I'll just leave you two alone" Said Nina backing away, then running to what i was persume back to the house.

"..." I couldn't say a word no matter how hard i try. "Do you really care that i stay, so much?" He said. I could bearly manage a nod. He then done somthing outrages, something i'd never thought he'd do. He kissed me! It took me about 3 seconds to get over my shock and kiss back. It ended up in a make out session (A/N See this is rated T). "Joy. I've always loved you, your gorgeous, smart, witty and you have an amazing personality. Would you go out with me?" He asked. I just sat in shock. But kissed him gently on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes"Mick said with a grin. We walked back to the house holding hands. Were we was greeted by the whole house hugging us. "Woah!" We said "What happened?"We said confused. "Nina put a camrea on micks sweatshirt when he wernet looking and seen everything!"Fabian explained. "NINA!" We shouted as i wacked Nina playfullly on the arm. Everyone burst out laughing and we all sat down and had a bunch of fun Mick and me cuddled up on the floor

**Okay! Another one done! Hope you like**

**-Sibun x**


End file.
